


A Fallen Friend

by darkfusionx



Series: Pieces of My Heart [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fake Friends, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Moving On, Multi, Other, Survival, friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sixth installment in the Pieces of my Heart series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fallen Friend

I used to think that you were my friend.

You were someone I could rely on.

You were someone that I could tell my secrets to.

You never judged me or tell me I was wrong.

I was always there when you need me - 

a shoulder to cry on.

Someone to vent to.

But lately, you rarely speak to me.

Sometimes you look at me as if I have something on my face.

Like I disgust you and you could barely stomach being around me.

I know you have your new friends now and I guess I'm disposable.

But my friend, I just want you to know that no matter how much you treat me like a gum under your

shoe,

I'm still here.

I AM STILL HERE!

I am not here for you to discard me.

I am here to tell you that what happens -

I don't really need you as much as you needed me.

I am a survivor.

I have made it through before you and I will make it through after you.

So my fallen friend, go forth and be happy with your new friends because when they betray you

just like you have betrayed me, I won't be there to answer your call.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really personal for me because I have been struggling with a "friend" who really isn't a good friend or good person. I can't really express how I really feel to them, but hopefully this can help anyone who is going through a one-sided friendship.


End file.
